Yamada, chef de la mafia
by Fan.1708
Summary: Yamada à toujours les mêmes objectifs ( coucher avec beaucoup d'hommes ) mais cette fois-ci, Kosuda est un prostitué à son service et elle est chef de ce réseau de prostitution. Petite fic qui s'étendra sur quelques chapitres et j'espère que vous aimerez


Ceci est une fan fiction avec les personnages de B gata H kei, un manga qui mériterait d'être plus connu selon moi et que je trouve vraiment cool en particulier sur les incompréhensions qu'il peut y avoir entre 2 personnes. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si cela ne se passe pas dans l'univers scolaire original du manga. Dîtes moi si l'histoire vous plaît et aussi si la manière de raconter l'histoire plutôt à la fin de la flic vous vous plaît ou si vous préférer quelque chose de plus " conventionnel "

Yamada est une jeune fille d'environ 16-17 ans, elle est la chef d'une famille mafieuse qui contrôle tout les gigolos de la ville (sa mère dirigeait cela avant elle mais suite à sa mort due à une crise cardiaque lors d'un rapport sexuel avec un prostitué, elle l'a reçu en héritage et à quitté le lycée), elle a comme projet de coucher avec tout les gigolos sous son pouvoir ( sois environ 200 ) avant ses 21 ans mais elle est encore vierge (elle n'avait presque aucun ami au lycée et faisait très peur à cause de sa famille proche par alliance des cousins de yakuzas) car elle n'arrive pas à trouver celui qui sera son premier. Elle a peur qu'en demandant à un des hommes lui « appartenant », le gigolo en question raconte à toute la mafia que ses parties intimes sont étranges ou qu'elle est encore vierge. Sa seule solution serait de trouver un gigolo puceau car il ne pourrait pas trouver « étrange » son sexe ni comprendre qu'elle est vierge en voyant qu'elle n'et pas expérimenté car il ne le sera pas. Un matin, son bras droit, Miharu Takeshita, lui amena un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son « bureau ».

\- Qui est-ce Takeshita ?

\- Lui, c'est notre pire prostitué, ça fait un mois qu'il bosse pour nous et il a encore eu aucun client.

\- Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Ko..Kosuda, Takashi récupérer, dit-il

\- Takeshita, tu sais ce qui cloche avec lui ?

\- Je dirais sa tête de puceau d'abord, Il a beaucoup insisté pour bosser pour nous mais franchement ça se voit qu'il est puceau.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-tu vierge ? Demanda Yamada à Kosuda

\- Hein, euh, je...euh...mais...euh, bafouillât-il

\- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, n'est ce pas? dit Takeshita

Kosuda resta silencieux et baissa la tête ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il acquiesçait.

A ces mots Yamada se sentit renaître : Un de ses prostitué était vierge ! Ca y est, elle avait trouvé son premier ! Elle l'observa un peu plus en détail : Il était de taille moyenne, de corpulence moyenne, les cheveux noirs et les yeux aussi, vraiment très banal... Mais il ferait l'affaire. Evidemment il était loin de la beauté de Yamada : corps parfait, cheveux châtain clair et yeux verts parfaits aussi mais elle se dit qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part et surtout que ce serait un Grand cadeau pour Kosuda et donc qu'il lui serait redevable.

\- Takeshita tu veux bien nous laisser, et surtout dit aux autres de ne nous déranger sous aucun prétexte, c'est clair ?

\- Je vais leur transmettre le message

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Yamada s'adressa alors à Kosuda :

\- Viens, suis moi

Le « bureau » de Yamada était une des pièces qui composaient ses appartements, elle possédait un grand immeuble de 30 étages dans le cœur de Tokaya, une ville du nord du Jopon. Deux étages entiers lui étaient exclusivement dédiés, le 29éme et le 30éme (Le 28éme étant seulement une réserve de nourriture, de préservatifs et de tenues affriolantes pour hommes travaillant pour la mafia. Le bas de l'immeuble était une sorte de maison close ou plein de petites chambres se succédait pour accueilir les clients et le haut était composé de logements pour les prostitués, les gardes du corps, bref tout le personnel. L'appartement de Yamada était composé d'une entrée accessible par l'ascenseur et par les escalier ( même si personne ne les prenaient pour monter au 29éme étage ) séparé par une porte du fameux bureau. Elle lui fit traverser la cuisine et la salle à manger ( gigantesques ) puis le salon pour enfin arriver à un escalier qui les fit accéder directement à la chambre de Yamada. Kosuda comprenant où il venait de tomber s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte laissant Yamada se retourner pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait amenée là.

\- Tu vois, euh le fait que tu sois, euh vierge est un problème pour le travail, il faut que tu sois, ou que... tu paraisse plus... expérimenté disons.

\- Je...euh...quoi ?

Pensées de Yamada « Aller ma fille, tu peut le faire, il faut juste paraître super à l'aise comme une vrai pro »

Elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier ce qui dévoila le haut de sa poitrine

\- On doit...euh...coucher ensemble, tu vois, mais de manière... totalement, euh professionnelle tu comprends ?

\- Mais...euh...on va pas, vraiment...le faire, si ?

Pour tout réponse Yamada pris les deux bords de son chemisier et tira d'un coup sec ce qui le déchira et révéla aux yeux de Kosuda sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un soutien gorge noir.

Pensées de Yamada « Mais bordel, qu'est ce que je fous, j'ai pas réfléchi, après ça il se passe quoi ? Bon on va essayer déjà d'aller sur le lit quoique ce serait peut être mieux sur le canapé ? Rhaaa, je sais pas, bon tant pis, euh... je n'ai qu'à lui demander, non mais ça fait fille pas sure de ce qu'elle veut, bon le lit alors. C'est ça, j'avance doucement vers lui et il va tomber dessus en reculant. Maintenant je lui lance un regard de braise : menton baissé, yeux fixes vers lui, il pourra pas y résister, il va me manger dans la main, Gnahaha. Ca fait pas un peut prédatrice sexuelle la situation là, non ?»

Pensées de Kosuda « Waouh, elle a l'air de s'y connaître carrément mais j'ai quand même un doute, elle à vraiment l'intention de coucher avec moi ? Attends elle avance vers moi là, mais je sais pas quoi faire ! Choisissons la fuite jusqu'à ce que je sache comment agir, on va reculer lentement. Mais c'est bizarre, elle à un drôle de regard, on dirai qu'elle est énervée contre moi, mais j'ai rien fait, Est ce que j'ai fait un truc pas bien, Haaa je sais pas, je vais simplement baisser les yeux alors»

Pensées de Yamada « Je comprends pas, normalement il devrait être totalement hypnotisé par mon regard et pas pouvoir me lâcher des yeux mais il les baisse ! Tant pis, il est presque arrivé au lit...3...2...1...tombé, il a un air complètement ahuri. Maintenant qu'il est à terre, ou plutôt sur mon lit je monte dessus genoux pliés, j'avance à quatre pattes et lui il recule tout en étant assis sur le lit ( ça ressemble à un documentaire animalier sur les lions et les antilopes que j'ai vu l'autre jour ). Génial j'ai mis ma jupe préférée, il y une fermeture éclair sur le coté qui est sur toute la longueur, en un geste, plus de jupe : l'arme fatale ! Voilà, je la jette sur le côté du lit et je continue d'avancer vers lui. »

Pensées de Kosuda « Mais pourquoi elle à balancé sa jupe comme ça ? Ho merde, elle avance encore vers moi mais je peut plus reculer, il y a un mur derrière moi. Non, elle est de plus en plus proche, je vais fermer les yeux...et faire le mort aussi (j'ai vu ça dans un reportage animalier...) Attends, mais elle défait les boutons de ma chemise là ! En plus elle est en sous-vêtements et elle est à cheval sur une de mes cuisses. Ho la vache c'est sa...cu...culotte que je sens ? Ca y est, je bande, pitié qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte... »

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
